


A Better Way

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sherlock really likes Molly's purple shirt, Sherlolly - Freeform, Wank!Lock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: sunken_standard suggested wankLock as an answer to all the 'wank' coming our way from the ship that must not be named. She's brilliant! Here's a little ficklet! Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_standard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken_standard/gifts).



 

He barely made it into the seldom used men's room in the basement near the service entrance before had his cock out, furiously working it in his fisted hand. _This would be so much better if I had some lotion_ , he thought.

It was all Molly Hooper's fault, as was frequently the case. She was wearing that damnable purple button-up, the one that gapped just a bit at her breasts as if it were a size too small. The moment he saw her he had deduced that she'd not had time to do laundry recently (working several double shifts and assisting him with a triple homicide), causing her to dip into her more revealing clothing choices. THEN she had to go and be completely brilliant and charming when he had been in the process of explaining the conclusion of the case, cutting him off with her own deductions and correctly picking out the murderer before he could do his _big reveal_. Usually, such behaviour would accomplish nothing but to royally piss Sherlock off, but coming from the petite pathologist it had managed to make him instantly hard and hungry for her.

Gathering some lubrication from the tip of his leaking cock, Sherlock used it to slide his hand more easily up and down his shaft. As he did, he imagined Molly, completely bare to him, bent over her desk, gripping the edges tightly. He thrust into her as she pushed back. _FUCK!_ His hips surged forward, thrusting his cock into his hand, mimicking the act his imagination had conjured for him. Using his free hand, he pulled his bollocks down as he felt his orgams starting to rise. His fantasy changed and Molly was on her knees, those perfectly perky breasts beautifully on display, her lips wrapped around his cock while he drove himself down her throat. She moaned and tugged on his balls, her other hand buried between her legs. He came with a shout, emptying himself into the out of order toilet, though in his mind Molly swallowed each and every drop.

Thankfully the sink wasn't broken. A quick wash and a tousle of his hair and he looked right as rain.

Back in the path lab, however, the scene that greeted him caused his recently sated libido to surge once again.

"Oh, Sherlock! I thought you'd left," Molly innocently said.

She was on her knees, her skirt hiked up high on her thighs, as she gathered up what looked like about twelve months worth of autopsy reports that seemed to have been scattered across the entire floor.

He could see right down her shirt.

"No, I…" He studied the scene for a moment before making a decision. There certainly were more enjoyable ways to deal with his attraction to Molly Hooper than wanking in the out of orders. "Can I help you with that?" he asked before kneeling down to pick up a file.

"I'm sure you have something better you could be doing," she replied with a giggle.

"I do indeed. And when we're finished, I'd like your assistance with just that."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ~Lil~


End file.
